The Proposed research consists of a set of experimental studies on minority influence. Previously, the area of social influence has been mainly concerned with conformity while the aspect of social influence known as innovation has been largely neglected. Further, the dominant concentration of this area has been on dependency as the source of influence. The present research proposal takes the point of view that behavioral style can also be a source of social influence, particularly in innovation. The present studies will investigate minority influence in jury simulation settings where the variable group size will be manipulated. Other studies will compare the conformity process and minority influence. Still other studies will investigate sex differences in minority influence and the role of compromise.